The Swing
by WeepingWillow1995
Summary: When Katara and Aang stumble upon a swing, what could happen? Sweet, short Kataang OneShot from Aang's POV. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful spring day and Katara and I had decided to go on a walk around Ba Sing Se. The wind was slightly blowing and the clean spring smell was intoxicating. As we walked we talked about a number of things; the city, funny stories, the flowers, and a few other topics. We walked and talked until I looked at Katara and saw her expression go from wonderment to excitement in a second flat. And from that she sprinted at full speed towards an old swing hanging from a tree on a hill. The swing itself was rather aged and looked like it needed a new rope and seat, and the tree wasn't much better. Hunched over and very old. Yet Katara still saw the beauty in the lost treasure.

She ran to the swing and immediately sat on the raggedy seat and yelled to me.

"Aang! Aang, come push me!" She yelled smiling sweetly back at me.

I smiled and ran to the swing and started pushing her.

"I feel like a little kid!" She said smiling and taking in the sunlight.

"You are a kid," I reminded her as I always had to every once in a while.

"I know, but I forget how free it feels." She said remarking on how carefree child hood is.

"Well do you remember doing this?" I yelled as I pushed her and ran under her swing as went up. She laughed and yelled a happy reply of yes. But as she did she jumped off the swing and ran full force at me. I really wasn't expecting this, so I wasn't properly prepared. As her force hit me, it threw me off balanced and caused us to end up rolling down the hill together in a rather clumsy manner. We laughed at the silliness of it as we went down. As we came to the bottom of the hill we made a last few rolls but before I knew it, our ride down the hill had resulted in Katara landing on top of me, our faces inches away from each other. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine and we both smiled and then Katara motioned for me to come closer, which seemed hard to do considering we were so close already, but I did so and leaned my head up. We were centimeters away, and Katara moved closer, and I braced myself thinking that she was going to kiss me, but instead she looked deeply in my eyes and whispered, "Last one up the hill is a Rotten Sea Urchin" and at this she leaped off of me and ran up the hill, leaving me dazed and fuzzy from the close contact with her. I shook my head and ran up the hill after her. Of course she beat me, considering she got such an advantage.

"Hey, that's not fair!" I said to her as we were up at the top of the hill. Laughing and breathing heavy from the race we both just had.

Suddenly she stopped and came closer to me and made her face a few inches away from mine again and whispered, "What? Mr. Avatar can't take a little competition? Is it my fault that you fell for my trick?" and with that she turned around and walked away, smiling mischievously at my blushing face. She was impossible. Impossible but amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there, dumbfounded at what had just happened. I still couldn't believe it. She was unfair. But I smiled and followed her again when I regained my grip on reality. I figured it was time to even the battlefield.

As I got closer to her I came up behind her and put my arm around her waist. She wasn't expecting it and I saw a slight blush come to her cheeks.

But this wasn't good enough for me so I took it a step further and said, "Katara, are you okay? You are blushing pretty bad. You aren't sick or anything, are you?" I asked, playing stupid. I was sure she heard it in my voice, but the comment alone caused her cheeks to become even more enflamed.

"No, Im perfectly fine," She said "In fact, I don't know what you are talking about, Aang" She added, trying to convince herself that she was not blushing and that my actions had not affected her in the least.

"Hm, Well that's funny," I said. And as I said those words, I swiftly twirled her and put her into a dip, like at the end of a dance. She was light, so this maneuver was very easy. Once she was in her final position with me hovering over her, with nothing but my arm on her back keeping her up she blushed so deep that I thought her feet would fall off due to lack of blood circulating in the rest of her body. As she looked at me, blushing and shocked as ever, I finished my sentence.

"because now you are blushing even worse. Hm, maybe it's something I'm doing perhaps, that's making the blood rush to your cheeks." I added, again playing stupid, and with a silly smirk on my face.

"I—Impossible, It's just a little warm out here." She said, still not admitting why we both knew she was blushing.

I chuckled at this and just put her back into her vertical stance and walked forward, like she had before when she left me standing there with a cloudy head.

"You coming?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah." She said, still hazy from the closeness of us.

I laughed on the inside, but kept it in so I wouldn't embarrass her. Truth was that she was rather cute when she blushed, but she would probably disagree, so I kept the comment to myself. I'd tell her one day I knew. One day when we both came out with how we felt and didn't just play games to see who could make each other blush more, and it would be great.


End file.
